Drabbles para lo postergado
by KaoruB
Summary: Formaban la pareja más evidente del mundo, pero por diversas razones se quedaban en suspenso y vivían postergándolo... Hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a iniciar el proceso. Aclaración: veinte drabbles en total de entre 400 y 500 palabras, dos por capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arawaka**_

 _Hola gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Este fic forma parte de un proyecto multifandom personal con motivo de celebrar mis primeras cien historias. Para conocer más detalles pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil, donde lo explico, o pueden seguir leyendo sin inconveniente alguno._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para decir_

* * *

 **I**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir**

 **.**

Otro día de rutina y documentos sin firmar, otro día de tedioso encierro oficinesco, otro día de sermones y vanos intentos por hacer de su superior un general de confianza. En fin, otro día perdido para la oficial Riza Hawkeye.

-No puedo creer que este documento todavía esté aquí –masculló, firmándolo a las apuradas como lo tendría que haber hecho Roy. Falsificando la rúbrica, bah-. Los de administración deben estar que trinan esperando esta autorización.

-Lo olvidé.

-No me diga.

-¿Para qué voy a tomarme el trabajo de firmar papeles si tú lo haces muy bien en mi lugar?

-¿Y eso le parece ético?

-De ninguna manera, Hawkeye. Pero me divierte mirarte hacerlo.

-Descarado.

Roy sonrió de lado. Más que divertirse, adoraba tomarse esos minutos semanales para relajarse, observarla e imaginar que tenía a Riza exclusivamente para sí. Tal vez ella ya se hubiera dado cuenta del ardid de los "olvidos", pero a esas alturas de la vida le daba igual.

-¿Descarado? ¿En verdad deberías dirigirte a tu superior en esos términos?

Ella levantó la vista de las carpetas para apuñalarlo con los ojos. Él se divertía en grande a su costa desde hacía tiempo y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y cómo debería dirigirme a un general tan estúpido y negligente?

El interpelado fingió que lo pensaba con detenimiento mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

-Pues… Deberías decir cosas más motivadoras, cosas tales como "yo lo respaldaré siempre, los papeles son lo de menos". O "estoy aquí para cuidarle las espaldas, así que dedíquese únicamente a lo importante". O "procure enfocarse en continuar por el camino trazado y el resto déjemelo a mí, su fiel subordinada."

Riza profirió una indignada exclamación. Era de no creer. Firmó el último papel, tomó la pesada pila y la depositó sobre el escritorio.

-O podría advertirle que la próxima vez que omita cumplir con sus obligaciones con el único fin de verme a solas media hora a la semana, le dispararé en la rodilla.

-Siempre tan dulce –ironizó él, riendo para sus adentros porque, de todos modos, la conocía y jamás se permitiría subestimar sus ansias asesinas haciéndolo abiertamente-. Podrías decir que te agrada ayudarme, que sólo estás cumpliendo con tu promesa o que te motiva acompañarme para convertirme en un hombre mejor… También podrías decir que agradeces esta sencilla aunque refrescante pausa en nuestro acontecer.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa condescendiente antes de marcharse. El corazón se le aceleró un poco ante la evidente sinceridad que desprendían sus palabras, incluso detectó cierto dejo de ruego que podía hacerla claudicar. Pero ella era Riza Hawkeye y sabía bien cuál era su rol en esa historia. _Demasiado_ bien para su desgracia.

-Tal vez la próxima, general –ironizó a su vez.

Después de cruzar el umbral suspiró con cansancio, tratando de deshacerse del aturdimiento. Él, por su parte, permaneció observando la puerta cerrada durante un largo rato, pensativo y, quizá, algo triste.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir tú**

 **.**

Desde luego, la bochornosa situación de hallarse una vez más en el despacho de su superior para actualizar la inacabable demanda administrativa del cuartel se repitió a la semana siguiente. Riza divisó con disgusto el pilón de carpetas, más alto cada vez. ¿Pero de qué modo se podía hacer entrar en razón a un sujeto como Roy Mustang?

Él permaneció sentado del otro lado del escritorio, fingiendo indiferencia con la lectura de unos papeles. Sin embargo, a Riza no la engañaba.

-¿Y cuál es la excusa de hoy?

Roy pasó página sin levantar la vista.

-Demasiadas reuniones diplomáticas –respondió.

-Me imagino.

Riza, maldiciendo en voz baja, tomó asiento, seleccionó un tramo del pilón y empezó a leer. Durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, concentrados, salvo por algún que otro carraspeo casual. Finalmente, Roy se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo va eso, capitán?

-Como debería ir si contratase a un secretario. O si fuese un poco más responsable.

-Sabes bien que esta vez no fue a propósito.

-No, claro, las reuniones diplomáticas se suceden _en maratón_.

Él dejó la lectura y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si tanto te molesta ayudarme –propuso con cierto reproche en la voz-, prometo compensártelo con una cena.

Riza lo encaró con el mismo talante. Entendió la indirecta, pero no pensaba dejar que utilizara el tema de la amistad y la lealtad para justificar su comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Si iba a convertirse en el Führer, debía madurar.

-Si quiere compensarme, entonces no me subestime con banalidades y diga lo que debería decir.

-¿Y qué debería decir?

-Debería decir que lo siente, que lamenta contar con una imaginación tan limitada que sólo se le pudo ocurrir esta treta para pasar un rato a solas –dijo Riza, igualmente recriminadora que él-. También debería decir que es un tonto, admitir que a veces no sabe cómo manejar la situación, preguntarme si estoy bien con ello o si prefiero retomar los códigos habituales.

-Hawkeye…

-Debería decir que me conoce y sabe bien que estoy y estaré incómoda, y que por eso promete que será la última vez.

En los ojos de la joven Roy pudo distinguir tanto enojo como pesar, y se limitó a soportar esa reveladora ola de sentimientos sin emitir vocablo. Intercambiaron en silencio, la mirada firme de ella y la suplicante de él enfocadas una en la otra, sin conseguir más respuesta que la evidencia de que, en algún punto del trayecto, todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Riza fue la primera en desviar la vista. Depositó los escasos documentos examinados sobre el escritorio, asumió la posición de firme y saludó como correspondía a un soldado.

-Debería reconocer también el esfuerzo realizado hasta el momento –musitó. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

De nuevo Roy permaneció pensativo hasta mucho después de que ella se hubiese retirado. Vaya forma de empezar una nueva relación con su subordinada, o lo que sea que estuvieran ensayando.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se prendieron con la historia y apoyaron el proyecto. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque esta sea la segunda entrega, sigo la numeración de los drabbles._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para callar_

* * *

 **III**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar**

 **.**

En el campo de tiro, Riza supervisaba personalmente la práctica de los reclutas. Le gustaba dedicarle tiempo a ello, detectar los nuevos talentos, con el fin de ayudar a desarrollar mejor aquellas habilidades. Sólo que no era la única persona "supervisando" en ese lugar.

Roy Mustang permanecía sentado a cierta distancia con un periódico abierto entre las manos pero, ella lo sentía en cada uno de sus poros, en lugar de leer no hacía más que observarla con atención. El acecho al que la sometía en el último tiempo le irritaba enormemente.

Cuando finalizó la ronda, se acercó a él con adusto talante.

-Está poniendo nerviosos a los reclutas con su innecesaria presencia, señor.

El interpelado hizo un mohín ante aquel abordaje. Ya ni saludaban en el ejército.

-¿Sólo a los reclutas? –replicó, dejando el periódico a un lado para poder conversar mejor.

Riza hizo caso omiso de su insinuación.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace un general en la práctica de los novatos?

-Pasar el tiempo. Y verte.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Resulta tan molesto para ti que quiera pasar mi tiempo contigo?

La pregunta planteaba una constelación tal de connotaciones que Riza por un instante vaciló en el propósito de reubicar a aquel hombre. No podía negar las emociones implicadas, y le conmovía que por fin uno de los dos se decidiera a exponer lo que tanto tiempo llevaban silenciando, pero todavía era un soldado y sabía que tenía que luchar.

-Debería callar esos pensamientos, señor –dijo con la firmeza apropiada-. Debería callar lo que sea que sienta hacia una simple subordinada o lo que quiera que se proponga hacer al respecto.

-Tú no eres una simple subordinada, Hawkeye.

-Aun así debería callárselo, debería reservarse cualquier atisbo de emoción, incluso de sinceridad. Le recuerdo que estamos en el ejército, señor, y haciendo a un lado el detalle de las reglas, al menos debería tener en cuenta que la discreción es un gran atributo para un general.

A Roy, desde luego, no le gustó ni pizca el sermón, aunque el cerebro de militar que todavía tenía pronto lo llamó a la sensatez. Vaya que la chica sabía en dónde golpear.

Además, tuvo que considerar la posibilidad de que reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Riza no bastaba para cambiar las cosas, ni justificaba su actual comportamiento.

-Muy bien –aceptó-, tienes razón, capitán, y que Dios me ayude. –Se puso de pie con la intención de marcharse, le echó un último y abarcador vistazo al campo de tiro y luego volvió a enfocarse en ella-. De todas maneras, creo que ya ha quedado en claro lo fundamental, pese a quien le pese.

Riza se quedó observándolo mientras se alejaba, con el corazón acelerado. Podía jactarse de su sangre fría con un arma entre las manos, pero nunca podría estar segura de su templanza cuando se trataba de Roy. Sobre todo cuando sus verdaderos deseos se contraponían patentemente a sus inocuos reclamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar tú**

 **.**

A Riza cada vez le costaba más trabajar con el general Mustang. Ambos se conducían con absoluto profesionalismo, desde luego, pero interiormente ella sentía la fractura, percibía con claridad la irremediable grieta que se había generado pese a sus principios y afanes. Y estaba segura de que a él le sucedía otro tanto.

Claro que al muy ladino no le afectaba mucho, Roy había admitido sus verdaderos sentimientos con la mayor naturalidad y con indignante arbitrariedad, según su carácter. A ella, en cambio, le inquietaba vivamente ese viraje, la exponía a una incertidumbre del tamaño del universo.

Porque, ¿qué clase de futuro les aguardaba a dos personas que cargaban con la historia que cargaban, además de tener que sobrellevar también los objetivos que al final de la guerra contra los homúnculos se habían fijado? Se trataba de un peso demasiado rotundo para desentenderse y demasiado abrumador para depararles algo más que remordimientos.

-Deja de darle vueltas, capitán, sólo se trata de una serie de reasignaciones.

Riza levantó la vista del documento que podría haber firmado media hora atrás, pero del que sus pensamientos la habían alejado. Roy la contemplaba con una ceja levantada desde el otro lado del escritorio como si la estuviera escaneando, y se sintió más expuesta que si se hubiera presentado al trabajo en ropa interior.

-Lo sé –dijo a continuación, y firmó con rapidez.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, señor.

-Te ves pálida.

-Le parecerá a usted.

-Y preocupada.

Ella descruzó violentamente las piernas para poner coto a la plática con el golpe de sus tacones. Luego carraspeó, ceñuda, tomó un nuevo documento y lo depositó frente a sí con brusquedad.

Roy hizo una mueca.

-No me amedrentarás con eso, Hawkeye.

-Entonces siga con lo suyo.

Fastidiado, esta vez fue el general el que se dispuso a cortar con la estupidez.

-Deberías guardarte esos aires de autosuficiencia, capitán –dijo en tono moderado, aunque con severidad-. Te pregunté si estabas bien, así que deberías callar los escrúpulos y responder acorde a la sinceridad de tu sup… de tu amigo.

Riza lo miró con ironía.

-¿Amigo?

-Amigo. Todavía somos eso y creo que siempre lo seremos. Eres tú la que lo cuestiona, no yo, así que deberías callarte las ironías y las evasivas para poder plantear como se debe lo que en verdad está ocurriendo entre los dos.

Y ahí iba de nuevo con su rapto de honestidad sentimental.

-Pues permítame decirle al menos que este no es el ámbito apropiado para hacerlo, señor.

Él se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos, impasible. Luego tomó las carpetas que estaba examinando y se puso de pie.

-Conociéndote, nunca seremos capaces de hallar el ámbito ni el momento adecuado –manifestó.

La joven se limitó a sostenerle la mirada. Como los ánimos se habían caldeado, Roy optó por salir del despacho. A él también se le había complicado trabajar con ella, e intuir la clase de tribulaciones que la estarían atravesando le afectaba más de lo que Riza podía suponer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Siguiente entrega y siguiente motivo, espero que les guste. Saludos para **Hist** , me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado, sos muy generosa en tus apreciaciones. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para hacer_

* * *

 **V**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer**

 **.**

El parque sigue ocupando el mismo sitio desde la fundación de la ciudad, pensó Riza, observando en torno suyo con una pacífica sonrisa en el rostro. La visión del verde de los árboles y de las plantas, salpicado de los diversos colores de las flores que crecían aquí y allá, le brindó una sensación de bienestar que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Había sido una buena idea recalar allí, descansar de la urbe y desconectarse un poco de la institución militar. Aunque aún vestía uniforme, podía gozar de la gloria de un instante de recreación demasiadas veces postergado.

Excepto que la idea había venido de Roy.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje, capitán? –la abordó él al regresar de una vuelta dedicada a "respirar", según sus palabras.

-Y del aire fresco –admitió ella-. No lo arruine, ¿quiere?

Roy se llevó una mano al pecho con ademán compungido.

-Oh, Hawkeye, ¡con lo que me gusta arruinarte las cosas!

Ella se lo temía.

-¿Y se puede saber qué estratagema ha pergeñado esta vez su testarudo cerebro?

-¿Aparte de "arruinar" tus momentos de armonía para sustraerte de esa zona de confort que tanto te empeñas en cuidar? Déjame ver… Seguir vapuleándote hasta que comprendas que conmigo estarás aún mejor.

-Señor…

Él la detuvo con una mano en alto.

-Aunque por el momento me conformaré con tomarnos una fotografía.

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Una fotografía?

-Así es. Para eso te traje aquí.

-En horas de trabajo.

-Como general puedo tomarme esas libertades.

-Y yo me veo en la obligación de reprenderlo.

-Te encanta ponerte en ese rol, ¿verdad?

-Usted mismo se encarga de eso –repuso Riza, ceñuda-. ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

Roy suspiró con cansancio. La joven no tenía remedio.

-Deberías hacer algo tan sencillo como aceptar –dijo con paciencia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Tan sólo se me ocurrió que podríamos tomarnos una hora, una maldita hora, para descansar y encontrarnos en otro lugar, y he pensado en sacarnos una fotografía para detener al menos un efímero instante de serenidad compartida. Lo que debes hacer es a-cep-tar, Hawkeye –repitió.

Riza se encontró desarmada. Cierto. Por sobre todas las cosas, las cosas de siempre y las cosas nuevas, estaban unidos por un vínculo que jamás podría romperse, ni por la costumbre ni por los avatares que modificasen sus sentimientos. Se sintió una tonta por haberlo subestimado.

-Lo siento –musitó.

Roy le sonrió, restándole importancia.

-A cambio de tu disculpa, como mi subordinada deberías hacer lo que te he pedido –bromeó, y le gratificó volver a verle la sonrisa que sin intención de su parte le había borrado-. En realidad, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras.

Riza cedió sin más. Recurrieron al fotógrafo del parque y plasmaron su imagen, dispuestos e íntimamente emocionados. Aunque saliesen en uniforme, ellos eran tantas cosas juntos que, en el futuro, cada vez que se topasen con esa fotografía jamás podrían definir qué habían sido en ese momento preciso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer tú**

 **.**

-Creí que no llegaríamos nunca.

-Lo siento, señor, este trasto ya no da para más –se disculpó Breda, refiriéndose al automóvil que los transportaba-. Tendré que llevarlo al mecánico.

-Aunque lo hagas, no habrá mucho que recomponer –repuso el general Mustang, sardónico.

A Breda no le gustó la observación y se lo hizo saber sin reparos.

-Hubiera venido entonces en el vehículo oficial. ¿Por qué insiste siempre en venir con nosotros? Termina convirtiéndose en una molestia.

-Porque es más entretenido.

El oficial hizo una mueca y le abrió la puerta para que bajara. A continuación le abrió la puerta a Riza, con quien intercambió una mirada de comprensión. El general era muy caprichoso cuando se trataba de asistir a esas celebraciones.

Ingresaron al enorme salón donde militares de todos los rangos se reunían en pequeños grupos para departir y disfrutar de una velada informal, idea del Führer. De vez en cuando tenía que darse la oportunidad de una noche de esparcimiento, el anciano consideraba que se lo merecían. Y ahí estaban, bebiendo e interactuando en franca camaradería.

Roy efectuó los saludos obligados y luego permaneció junto a Riza, poco dispuesto a prescindir de su compañía. Escaseaban las ocasiones para verla con un vestido puesto y por el cielo que la aprovecharía.

-Fue muy grosero con Breda, señor –lo regañó ella, que para su contrariedad nunca parecía estar a tono con sus pensamientos.

-No creo que Breda se ofenda por eso –dijo él, y bebió de su copa para disimular la decepción.

-Si entendió a qué me refería, entonces sabe perfectamente que estuvo mal.

-Sólo se trata de un automóvil.

-Se trata de herir los sentimientos de un amigo.

Mira quién habla de sentimientos heridos, pensó Roy con amargura.

-¿Y qué debería hacer? ¿Lo busco entre todas estas personas y le suplico perdón de rodillas?

A ella le costó entender ese nivel de sarcasmo. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Para contrarrestarlo, optó por ser civilizada.

-Disculparse estará muy bien, pero también debería hacer una revisión concienzuda de su conducta y de sus palabras para hacerlo además con la sinceridad debida –respondió, tratando de descifrar aún qué diablos le ocurría-. Debería hacer que Breda comprenda que no tuvo intención de ofenderlo, y debería hacer que el malhumor que se trae desaparezca. A menos que pretenda terminar disculpándose con medio mundo.

Roy por fin coligió que se había dejado llevar por su insatisfacción. Quería ganarse la aceptación de Riza, pero por la vía del enojo jamás lo conseguiría, y lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se sintió un tonto pero, a la vez, reconfortado con su presencia. Ella siempre estaba ahí para salvarlo de tantas formas que le resultaría imposible enumerarlas.

Tal vez por eso estaba cada día más enamorado.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó con sonrisa contrita.

Ella se la retribuyó, aliviada de tenerlo de vuelta.

-Debería hacer que cambien la marca del licor de una buena vez –bromeó-. Estoy cansada de decirles que sabe a borra más que a gloria.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que estoy volviendo al trabajo así que lo más probable es que me vuelva a pasar. He aquí la continuación._

 _Saludos para **Hist** , es un gusto poder responder aunque sea por esta vía, en estas épocas de escasez de reviews se agradece mucho cada pequeño o gran comentario. Me alegra que los personajes así dibujados sigan siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para omitir_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir**

 **.**

El general Mustang consideró que debían existir varios motivos para que Riza persistiera en rechazar sus sentimientos, y al menos uno lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo sin remordimientos. Y apostaba sus insignias a que no se trataba de las leyes de antifraternización.

Si la conocía, Riza se estaría escudando en una razón más arraigada. Ella podía ser estricta, pero de ninguna manera insensible o necia. Después de tomarse tiempo para meditar en ello, supuso que ya había dado con la clave.

La clave era, seguramente, el cambio.

Ya no eran dos jovenzuelos para restarle importancia a cada frustración o desengaño, ya no podían dejar pasar tan fácilmente los disgustos o los fracasos como si tuvieran toda la vida por delante. Ahora cada acción valía, cada acontecer era único y cada derrota podía acabar con una etapa de forma definitiva.

Lo comprendía, sí, pero precisamente por eso no podía rendirse.

-¿Te comerás ese arroz? –le preguntó mientras engullía los últimos restos de su cuenco.

-No, sírvase usted –concedió ella, sentada del otro lado.

La hora del almuerzo había transcurrido inusualmente tranquila en el gran salón comedor del cuartel. Se notaba que era lunes y los oficiales sentados ante sus viandas arrastraban aún la resaca del fin de semana.

-Parece como si algunos fueran a dormirse sobre su comida –comentó Roy después de acabar la ración de su compañera.

-Siempre es difícil empezar la semana –repuso Riza.

-Siempre es difícil empezar, punto. Por eso dicen que cuando lo haces, ya has recorrido la mitad del camino.

-Sabia observación, señor.

-Aun así nos cuesta bastante iniciar la acción, ¿no crees, capitán? –insinuó él mirándola fijamente.

Riza entendió de inmediato la referencia, y en parte se estremeció y en parte se sintió fastidiada. ¿Nunca se cansaría de traer el asunto a colación? Cualquier ocasión era buena para arremeter otra vez y la joven envidió un tanto ese descaro tan natural.

-Todas las acciones que consideramos _inútiles_ o _fuera de lugar_ nos cuestan bastante –respondió con sarcasmo.

Pero Roy desestimó la afirmación con un gesto.

-Oh vamos, Hawkeye, deberías omitir esos pensamientos. Siempre es bueno empezar algo nuevo, siempre habrá cosas por aprender y descubrir.

-No puedo negarlo.

-Entonces encaremos los cambios como lo que son en verdad: oportunidades –siguió diciendo él, sorprendiéndola con el repentino contenido filosófico de la conversación-. Deberías dejar de lado los escrúpulos y animarte a recorrer una nueva senda, omitir el hecho de que las circunstancias parecen contraindicarlo.

¿Por qué había pasado de hablar en plural a hablar específicamente sobre ella? Además de descarado, no podía ser más obvio.

-Tendré en cuenta sus consejos, señor –ironizó mientras recogía los trastos-. Ahora apresúrese, su cita con el ministro será dentro de quince minutos.

Luego saludó y se marchó. Roy concluyó que tal vez estuviese perdiendo _timing_ con ella, o que Riza era más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Una mujer así realmente valía la pena, pero vaya que se trataba de un hueso duro de roer.

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir tú**

 **.**

Días después de ese intercambio, en viaje a Ishbal por asuntos diplomáticos, ambos permanecían con la vista fija en el paisaje que se podía ver a través de las ventanillas. Sentados uno frente al otro en el compartimento destinado a las autoridades, guardaban silencio dejando que el tiempo fuese ocupado únicamente por el monótono traquetear del tren.

Eso era precisamente lo que Riza temía, que los momentos más cotidianos se transformasen de repente en una serie de extraños aconteceres con los que habría que aprender a lidiar. Aun así, en el fondo, sabía que las cosas podrían desarrollarse de un modo diferente, no necesariamente incómodo, pero tampoco se creía con fuerza para afrontar ese tipo de variación.

Vivía muy cómoda con lo de antes, ¿por qué había tenido que ponerle Roy el mundo de cabeza? El vínculo que habían forjado era único, ¿qué hacer entonces con esa incierta propuesta suya?

-Observa toda esa tierra de cultivo –dijo de pronto él sin apartar la vista del paisaje-. Se ve pacífica, colorida, amigable… La ciudad nunca podrá competir con el campo.

-Cierto –convino ella sin pensarlo mucho, pues entendió que él sólo intentaba restablecer la normalidad-. Pero tampoco puede negarse que la ciudad cuenta con ciertas comodidades de las que el campo carece.

-Aun así, la gente es más feliz aquí.

-También es verdad.

-¿Deberíamos venir a vivir aquí cuando nos casemos?

Si hubiese estado bebiendo, Riza hubiera expulsado todo con brusquedad. De la atmósfera melancólica volvieron abruptamente a la hostil, y del agradecimiento por el intento de reconexión Riza pasó a la indignación más pura. ¿Y quién tenía la capacidad para alterarla hasta ese punto? El inefable Roy Mustang.

Pero él, desde luego, ignoró por completo su creciente enfado y la miró sonriente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No es un buen plan?

A Riza le hubiera gustado dispararle en los dientes.

-¿Sabe, señor? Debería omitir ese tipo de comentarios –masculló, conteniéndose apenas-. Recuerde que nuestro viaje es por trabajo, no por recreación, y que cualquiera de nuestros custodios podría escuchar sus sandeces.

A Roy le preocupó muy poco la posibilidad.

-Tarde o temprano tendrán que enterarse.

La joven ya no supo qué hacer con tanta desfachatez. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, y para su consternación no podía decidir si se debía al enfado o a cierta emoción que persistía en chicanearla. Roy siempre había sabido por dónde atacar.

-Ni lo sueñe –farfulló disgustada-. Y le sugiero que omita cuidadosamente esa clase de planes, porque por más romántico que suene una vida con usted en el campo, ¡no pienso casarme jamás!

Alterada, apenas fue conciente de todo lo que había llegado a decir. En cambio Roy, asombrado por esa infrecuente pérdida de autocontrol e interiormente emocionado con tal revelación, se quedó largo tiempo contemplándola con indisimulable admiración.

De modo que romántico…

Mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por la impresión, ya que no la dignidad, él se limitó a disfrutar de la certeza de sus sentimientos correspondidos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Henos aquí ya promediando el fic. De nuevo tengo que disculparme por la demora, y de nuevo tendré que advertirles que seguramente me vuelva a pasar. Supongo que dentro de algunas semanas estaré en condiciones de actualizar adecuadamente._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para recordar_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar**

 **.**

Regresaron de Ishbal con una serie de acuerdos y compromisos firmados. Sintiéndose siempre en deuda con aquella nación, el general Mustang solía rubricar cada obligación sin objetar, emocionado por seguir trabajando a su favor. Así que cuando se reincorporaron al cuartel, se pusieron en acción.

Para Riza también era muy importante prestar servicio en honor a esa causa. El peso del pasado se hacía sentir con frecuencia y el único camino expiatorio que le interesaba era el de la entrega sin cuestionamientos, por eso comprendía bien lo que hacía Roy allí cada vez que viajaba.

Después de una intensa jornada laboral dedicada a ello, Roy la invitó a tomar un café y Riza no pudo negarse. ¿En qué podría afectarle un inofensivo café?

Sentados en una mesa de un pequeño aunque pintoresco local, delante de una taza humeante, se dispusieron a compartir el último tramo del día.

-Hoy ha sido ajetreado –comentó Roy con cierta melancolía.

-Lo ha sido en verdad –convino Riza, y sorbió de su taza.

-La próxima vez que planeemos iniciar una guerra, lo pensaremos más de diez veces –bromeó él con amargura.

Riza depositó la taza con una apenada sonrisa.

-Nunca es fácil reparar el daño –señaló-, sobre todo si lo hemos causado nosotros mismos. Lo que deberíamos hacer es pensar antes de obrar y reflexionar antes de reaccionar.

-Mi bella y sabia subordinada –dijo Roy con afecto-. Pero dime, Hawkeye, ¿cuándo diablos empezamos a fallar?

Ella buscó una respuesta apropiada, pero le faltó seguridad.

-Tal vez, en lugar de preguntarse eso debería recordar que en definitiva somos seres humanos, señor, y los seres humanos tendemos a errar –formuló pensativa-. Debería recordar que no existe nación alguna que atesore una historia impoluta y que cada una de ellas así como cada uno de nosotros detenta algún pasado del cual avergonzarse.

Él bebió café, sopesando sus palabras.

-Supongo entonces que más importante aún que proponernos ser perfectos es conservar cierta dosis de conciencia.

Riza asintió con la cabeza.

-Así como tenemos la capacidad de destruir, también poseemos la capacidad de reparar. Aunque duela o nos parezca injusto.

-Estamos constituidos por tantas aristas que indefectiblemente algunas se contradicen con otras.

-Así lo creo. Cada vez que se ocupe de algún asunto relacionado con Ishbal, debería recordar también que no está solo, que somos muchos los que queremos compartir la carga.

Roy la miró con emoción contenida. Cierto. Más allá de la historia, los remordimientos y los pesares, ellos seguían siendo ellos y el amor nunca había sufrido alteraciones. Aun así, si había algo después de todo esa carga que un sujeto como él podía permitirse aspirar, ese algo era precisamente transitar por ese amor.

Si se le pudiera conceder eso, nunca pediría nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar tú**

 **.**

En su despacho, Riza estudiaba pacientemente un acuerdo de intercambio de personal con los cuarteles del norte cuando Roy irrumpió sin llamar. Levantó la vista, impasible, para observar su nervioso ir y venir por la estancia.

-¿Sucede algo? –indagó, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia.

Roy por fin detuvo su errático andar y se colocó del otro lado del escritorio, ansioso como nunca.

-Se trata de Acero –anunció.

-¿Qué ocurre con Edward Elric? –preguntó preocupada.

-Nada le ha ocurrido a Edward Elric, ¡me ha ocurrido a mí!

Ella se sintió realmente confusa y un poco irritada por su conducta.

-Si fuese tan amable de ser más claro…

-El idiota va a ser padre nuevamente –anunció- ¡y nos ha escogido como padrinos!

La joven se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Pero eso es fantástico, señor!

-Sí, _fantástico_ –farfulló él, de nuevo inquieto-. ¿Me imaginas a mí como padrino? ¿Me imaginas _a mí_ pendiente de un pequeñajo mocoso, lloroso y maloliente?

Ella sonrió aún más ante semejante perspectiva y felicitó mentalmente a Edward por la maliciosa elección realizada.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo tener citas con un ahijado _lloroso y maloliente_ en lugar de damiselas elegantes, perfumadas y de dudosa mayoría de edad… señor.

Roy la miró con sorna. La oficial se acercó hasta él para detener su absurdo trajín y, tomándolo inconcientemente del brazo, lo encaró con delicada firmeza.

-Que los Elric hayan confiado en nosotros constituye un gran honor, general, un motivo de celebración y alegría –le dijo-. De todos los compromisos que asumimos a diario, obligados en su mayoría, este será sin duda muy placentero.

Como si obrase algún hechizo, él se quedó prendado de su alegría. Hacía tiempo que no le veía una emoción de ese estilo y, aunque no fuese por su causa, agradeció haber podido ofrecérsela.

De pronto le pareció muy natural estar de ese modo con ella, tanto que apenas fue conciente del impulso que lo incitó a besarla. Simplemente se inclinó y la besó en los labios como si no hubiera más que hacer en una ocasión como esa.

Al principio Riza se aturdió, aceptándolo sin reaccionar. Después le pareció tan cálido que, por un instante, sencillamente se abocó a sentirlo. Segundos después, no obstante, prefirió retroceder.

-Señor…

-Antes de que empieces a sermonearme, Hawkeye, deberías recordar todo aquello que nos une a pesar de nuestras propias intenciones –murmuró él, demasiado cerca todavía-. Deberías recordar que hemos entretejido una historia en común, que nos hemos formado y forjado como personas prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-Señor…

-Un beso tal vez no cambie nada, pero actúa como el sello de todo –agregó Roy, más interesado en dejarlo en claro que en la sempiterna vacilación ajena-. Deberías recordar que somos más que dos personas leales y que nuestros sentimientos cuentan. _Cuentan_ , Hawkeye, y por eso seguimos estando juntos, por eso nos eligen a ambos como padrinos y por eso, mal que te pese, ahora también nos besamos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Bien, heme aquí consiguiendo actualizar por fin. Comenzamos a recorrer la segunda mitad del fic, por lo tanto ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. Espero que sigan disfrutándola._

 _Saludos para **Hist** , me alegra mucho que hayas podido distraerte un poco de la rutina estudiantil con esta historia n.n Para eso estamos, así que gracias por decirlo. Antes podía actualizar más seguido, pero en este último tiempo otros factores han venido a dificultar la tarea (y quizás el más significativo sea yo misma :P), así que sí, espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para olvidar_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar**

 **.**

Previsiblemente, Riza pasó los días siguientes a aquel inopinado beso sumergida en un mar de sentimientos encontrados y con un agudo problema de insomnio. Él había dado el paso, el maldito y fatídico paso, y definitivamente ya nada volvería a ser igual.

¿Cómo recuperar la normalidad entre ellos? ¿Cómo restablecer la natural camaradería? Después de un beso como ese, cargado de tanta historia y significado, difícilmente pudieran retroceder en el derrotero de su relación.

Para cuando finalizó la reunión de la jornada, la única conclusión a la que pudo arribar es que ya tenía edad suficiente para no dejarse afectar por ello. Diablos, se trataba de un beso, ¡de un simple y azaroso beso! Ella era una oficial condecorada de la milicia y debería poder vivir con eso.

-Hawkeye, a mi despacho –la abordó Roy de súbito.

Ella se sobresaltó. Cuando él notó la reacción y la miró interrogativamente, sintió un culposo calor en el rostro, pero luego supo dominarse y seguirlo como si nada sucediera.

Como si nada sucediera, así iban pasando los días...

Una vez en su despacho, Roy tomó asiento en su escritorio y compuso un gesto meditabundo mientras la observaba detenidamente. Para él también había sido confuso el tiempo transcurrido desde que la había besado, pero siendo quien había tomado la iniciativa, también fue lo suficientemente sensato para guardar la distancia debida. Sabía que debía darle espacio.

-¿Podemos hablar? –indagó luego de un lapso de silencio, tanteando el terreno.

Ella, que permanecía de pie debido a un vano intento por mantenerse en control, optó por fingir desentendimiento.

-Me trajo para eso, señor.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sinceramente, general –suspiró Riza, resignándose a lo inevitable-, prefiero que lo olvidemos.

Roy, que venía elucubrando una larga lista de posibles reparos, jamás creyó que le saldría con eso.

-¿Olvidarlo?

-Sí, olvidarlo –ratificó ella, que de pronto se sintió más segura-. Debería olvidar lo que intentó hacer el otro día, debería olvidar cualquier tipo de objetivo que se haya propuesto conmigo.

-Escúchame, Hawkeye…

-No, escúcheme usted: olvide ese… confuso episodio. Olvídelo porque yo me propongo hacer precisamente lo mismo.

Roy se echó atrás en su silla, escudriñando entre sus facciones.

-A mí puedes decirme lo que quieras –repuso con comedimiento-, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma. No por mucho tiempo.

En lo profundo de su alma la joven supo que él tenía razón y que había recurrido al subterfugio más trillado y absurdo que podría concebirse, pero ese mismo pensamiento le dio la certeza del nivel de incertidumbre que la atravesaba. Y de seguro Roy percibiría otro tanto. De todos modos, toda la semana estuvieron tanteando en esa torpe frecuencia.

Riza miró al suelo por unos breves instantes y luego volvió a enfocarse en su superior.

-No sé qué más hacer –musitó.

El ruego contenido en su voz quebró la voluntad de Roy. Se levantó con intenciones de acercarse a ella, de alcanzarla, pero Riza se apresuró a salir del despacho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar tú**

 **.**

Roy se quedó preocupado. La rutina en el cuartel proseguía y Riza se mostraba eficiente, normal, controlada, pero él sabía que por dentro estaría debatiéndose. La lealtad hacia un pasado, el aprecio por un vínculo largamente forjado y la contundencia de unos sentimientos que por fin se manifestaban en toda su extensión constituían variables de difícil asimilación, por no hablar de la complejidad de su entrecruzamiento.

Terminó forzándose a no arrepentirse. Guardaba una conexión con esas emociones demasiado arraigada y ya habían permanecido silenciadas más que el tiempo suficiente para echarse atrás ahora. Además, uno de los dos debía el paso en esa relación.

Aquella tarde se la cruzó en el corredor camino del archivo. Pasar de largo los hubiera expuesto a habladurías, por lo que se detuvieron para saludarse del modo formal.

-¿Vas hasta el archivo? –preguntó por preguntar, o para tener al menos ese pequeño y privado intercambio que necesitaba para reponer fuerzas.

Riza se mostró impasible, pero cierto detalle en su mirada sugería turbación.

-Así es. ¿Necesita algo?

Los soldados iban y venían en torno a ellos detenidos a medio camino, varados justo en la mitad. Roy necesitaba muchas cosas, Riza necesitaba otras tantas, pero durante un indeterminado lapso de tiempo sólo fueron capaces de tomar todo lo que pudieron de la mirada del otro.

Por eso ella todavía vacilaba y por eso él jamás retrocedería.

-Ahora que lo pienso, necesito algo en especial –murmuró él.

A Riza empezó a embargarle una ansiedad creciente, una expectativa. Lo conocía y entreveía una nueva arremetida cuyo impacto tendría que soportar.

-Diga, señor –musitó.

De pronto Roy pareció dubitativo, pero al final se decidió.

-Me temo que soy incapaz de olvidar lo que ha sucedido, mi querida Hawkeye –manifestó con dulzura-, pero admito que soy un hombre que necesita muchas cosas. Necesito, por ejemplo, que tú seas la que olvide. Olvida los recelos, los escrúpulos, olvida todo lo que te ata a una falsa presunción de seguridad y a un acontecer establecido.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada empañada. Apenas podía contenerse, pero aguardó firme a que él terminara de hablar.

-Olvida las reglas, olvida la creencia de que hemos sido sólo amigos, incluso el pasado si es preciso y si no te permite avanzar… Incluso si el mismo pasado te impide una acción reparadora como la que cada día de nuestra vida intentamos realizar.

Riza tragó con dificultad, visiblemente emocionada.

-¿Y qué debería tener presente, entonces? ¿Qué clase de lazos ocuparían ese lugar vacío, en el supuesto caso de que pudiera hacerlo?

El general se tomó unos segundos antes de responder:

-La única clase de atadura que a estas alturas puede ofrecernos un amparo y alguna chance de redención genuina: el amor que siento por ti, Hawkeye, el amor que fluye entre nosotros y a través de nuestra historia. El amor es la única conexión que de ahora en adelante me gustaría mantener contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Al fin me digno a actualizar, espero sepan disculpar la demora. Y con este ya van como mil pedidos de disculpas u_uU Con los años uno se va haciendo viejo y leeeeento._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para ofrecer_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer**

 **.**

Conmocionada con lo incontenible e irreversible del rumbo que había tomado su relación con Roy, Riza decidió tomarse unos días de descanso para poder ordenar sus ideas. Sin embargo, aún en soledad y guardando la distancia, el general estaba tan presente que casi no podía pensar sin estimar qué diría o haría él en tal o cual circunstancia. Más que un amigo, el hombre se había convertido en toda una referencia en su vida.

¿Y qué otra evidencia necesitaba para entender cuán hondo había calado en sus sentimientos?

Cuando se reincorporó al cuartel, el primero en ir a darle la bienvenida fue él, no podía ser de otra manera.

-Te ves bien –dijo, más por aparentar normalidad que por cordialidad. La verdad era, además, que se veía tan preocupada como antes, y por primera vez en su vida dudaba acerca de la mejor forma de ayudarla.

A pesar de que él mismo la había buscado, también le costaba bastante lidiar con una situación tan nueva.

-Gracias, señor –respondió ella, entendiendo la intención.

-¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-Tendré que chequear estos documentos para ponerme al día y saberlo con precisión.

-Hazme saber si puedo ayudarte en algo.

Hubo en la voz de Roy una nota quebrada, anhelante, que obligó a Riza a mirarlo a los ojos. Podía haberse conducido como el más seguro de los hombres, pero en cuanto ella se distanció se había vuelto más dubitativo, como si dependiera de sus palabras. Y muy lejos estaba ella de pretender que se sintiera vulnerable.

-Debería ofrecer algo más sólido, señor, como por ejemplo la certeza de que las cosas podrán reencauzarse con el tiempo –se atrevió a decir ella, porque de todas maneras lo que había entre los dos ya era imposible de confundir o de soslayar-. Debería ofrecerme una idea, un asidero concreto al cual aferrarme ahora que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

Roy admiró su esfuerzo por tomar el toro por las astas. Siempre la admiraba.

-Eso no quiere decir que el cambio sea malo.

-Pero será un cambio, y con eso basta –repuso Riza-. Qué tan malo o qué tan bueno resulte dependerá de los recursos con los que contemos. ¿Puede ofrecerme entonces la seguridad de poseerlos, de que aún podemos contar con algo de fuerza para conseguir algo parecido a la felicidad, cargando con la historia que hemos vivido?

El general guardó silencio. Durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado permanecieron así, con los ojos fijos en los del otro, preguntándoselo tácitamente. Luego, él suspiró largamente.

-Sólo puedo ofrecerte que lo intentaré. _Quiero_ intentarlo, Hawkeye.

Se acercó hasta ella del otro lado del escritorio y la tomó de la mano, como si sellase la promesa. Entonces le tocó a Riza rebuscar dentro de sí. La fe que tenía en Roy permanecía inalterable, pero la fe en sí misma había sufrido una dura sacudida. Seguía desorientada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIV**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer tú**

 **.**

Poco a poco, entonces, la normalidad fue ganando terreno. La rutina del ejército seguía siendo rutina, los documentos para firmar seguían siendo documentos y los avances sentimentales de Roy seguían siendo cabales... e inoportunos.

-Salgamos a cenar –le propuso un día de pronto, como si tal cosa.

Riza lo miró con cierta incredulidad mientras dejaba que la ayudase a ponerse el abrigo. Estaban de salida, agotados después de otra jornada de duro trabajo, y al tipo se le ocurría proponerle una cita. ¡Había que ver tal descaro!

-Comemos a menudo –observó.

-Rodeados de compañeros y a plena luz del día –repuso él.

-No creo que una cita ayude mucho en esta… situación.

Roy alzó las cejas con asombro.

-¿Una cita? ¿Dijiste _cita_? –Él compuso un ademán reflexivo, pues no lo había pensado de ese modo. Cuando Riza se dio cuenta de que había sobreinterpretado, quiso que la tierra se la tragase-. Vaya, es verdad, acabo de proponerte una cita.

Riza se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente abochornada. El general, al comprenderlo, se sonrió de lado. El amor tenía la capacidad de descolocar a cualquiera a cualquier edad y en cualquier instancia de la vida. Y vaya que ellos tenían edad suficiente para afrontarlo con más aplomo del que al parecer podían acopiar.

-Sólo deberías aceptar, Hawkeye, al igual que cuando nos sacamos aquella fotografía –dijo en voz baja, suavemente, tratando de orientarla.

Ella suspiró. Se sentía molesta consigo misma más que con Roy, y no precisamente por la propuesta, sino por haberse permitido esa debilidad. En realidad, comprendió que se había emocionado íntimamente con la idea.

-Señor…

-Acepta, Riza, ofréceme al menos tu compañía –la interrumpió él, poco dispuesto a soportar un nuevo rechazo. Diablos, ya se lo habían dicho todo, habían padecido y hasta se habían besado, ¿qué más había que esperar?-. Te dije que lo intentaría, así que ahora eres tú la que debería ofrecerme al menos la misma predisposición.

-No es que no quiera… Sabe lo que siento –dijo ella, refiriéndose no sólo a sus dudas, sino también a sus sentimientos por él, cansada de obviarlos.

Y él entendió, porque nadie la entendía como él. La tomó de los hombros para mirarla mejor.

-Entonces ofrécelo, ofréceme lo que sientes, no te lo reserves más para ti sola, Hawkeye –dijo él con firmeza-. Seguiremos perdiendo tiempo si le damos más vueltas, tiempo que en realidad deberías ofrecerme. Así que acepta, acepta esta cena conmigo. Lo intentaremos día por día.

Fue tan devastadoramente franco que Riza no supo cómo evitar la conmoción. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer? El amor ya había pasado por todas las instancias posibles y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¿Y si cambiaba de estrategia? ¿Y si... aceptaba?

Sí, aceptarlo, como alguna vez había aceptado, hace tanto tiempo atrás, un destino junto a él.

-Sólo una cena –formuló.

Roy le sonrió como de costumbre, porque así eran ellos siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n..n_

 _Bueno, ingresamos en el último tramo del fic. Les agradezco desde ahora por la paciencia con un ritmo de actualización que no ha sido el de siempre, y por tomarse un tiempo para seguir la historia._

 _Como de costumbre, agradezco también los anónimos de **DolcePiano**. ¿Qué te pasó Sophy? ¿Cerraste todo y se te olvidó la contraseña? XDDD Me alegra encontrarte otra vez por aquí y saber de vos. También me gustaría una vida en el campo, pero una vida de sólo algunos días :P Cuando uno es citadino, es citadino. Sí, la idea de que el amor es la constante también la sostengo en estos drabbles, ya no puedo desentenderme, me parece que es una buena clave para entender la relación. Tus reviews son siempre hermosos y demasiado generosos, ya sabés que sos como mi norte y sólo a través de tus palabras puedo quedarme tranquila. Ya lo hemos hablado: no se trata de dos adolescentes enamoradizos, tienen mucha historia y no se puede trabajarlos en el amor prescindiendo de ello. Ahora que pienso te debo algunas lecturas en Watashitachi, pero como te tomás tu tiempo siento que puedo volver cuando quiera que ahí vas a estar XD Gracias, amiga, por tu cariño y compañía de siempre :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para conservar_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar**

 **.**

De pronto una cena diferente se transformó en una cena frecuente, una que se permitieron y aceptaron como se acepta el cielo y respirar. Cada viernes de las últimas semanas, salían del cuartel y se dirigían al mismo restaurante, uno nuevo, uno en el que comenzar.

Poco a poco, las cosas fueron recomponiéndose y adquiriendo la sensación de familiaridad. Riza se reprochó los escrúpulos anteriores, pues comprendió que con Roy todo terminaba adquiriendo el único matiz posible, aquel en el que se reconocían porque siempre habían estado juntos más allá de los calificativos que pudieran etiquetar su relación.

Habían decidido recorrer el mismo camino, y ese era un lazo que jamás iba a cambiar.

-¿Deberíamos contárselo primero a Breda? ¿A Havoc? ¿A Fuery? ¿O a Acero, quizás?

De nuevo Riza tuvo que salir al encuentro de esa imparable locomotora llamada Roy Mustang.

-¿Podríamos permitirnos al menos unas pocas semanas más de intimidad antes de subirnos a un autobomba para pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos?

Él acusó recibo del sarcasmo.

-Bien, ya entendí –farfulló, aunque algo desilusionado. En verdad quería verles las caras...

-Hemos logrado dar el paso más difícil, general, ¿por qué acelerar las cosas? Ni siquiera hemos pensado cómo trataremos el asunto en el cuartel.

Roy gruñó por lo bajo. La joven tenía razón y tuvo que admitirlo, pues sus planes podrían verse afectados. Curiosa ironía que sea precisamente el amor el que pudiese jaquear una estrategia en busca de justicia tan arduamente trazada.

-Mi paciente y sabia Riza –musitó, mirándola con aviesa ternura-. Tu propia sensatez casi me cuesta la desdicha de una vida sin ti, pero también consigue encaminarme. Consérvala.

Ella lo miró con sorna.

-Gracias por eso -ironizó-. Es lo que intento, señor, pero usted me pone a prueba constantemente.

-¿De veras? –Más que una pregunta fue una especie de confirmación, por eso ella, a modo de respuesta, simplemente le sonrió-. Consérvala, Hawkeye, conserva las cosas que te hacen única, las cosas por las cuales no puedo elegir a nadie más.

A Riza ese súbito rapto amoroso casi la deja sin voz.

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esas cosas? –indagó en cuanto pudo recuperarla.

-La forma como me miras cada vez que me saludas por las mañanas –dijo él, tomándola de la mano por encima de la mesa-. Tus reproches cuando hago mal, el modo como me reubicas cuando me desvío en algún gesto, la tristeza que puedo entenderte porque hasta en esos aciagos momentos he estado contigo… Consérvalos, Riza. Nunca te transformes en una desconocida.

Ella comprendió, sonrió y asintió en silencio. Cuán revelador podía ser el amor. Y cuán frágil.

Sí, la nueva relación que estaban construyendo iba adquiriendo los matices exactos. La historia que los había reunido allí era de todo menos la perfecta, y tal vez por eso ese amor tenía un valor único. Era de las pocas cosas buenas que todavía se podían conceder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar tú**

 **.**

En el ejército la discreción se daba por sentada, pero cuando un chisme tenía el peso indicado, se propagaba como reguero de pólvora y adquiría la adecuada relevancia. Por más que Roy y Riza se hubieran esforzado en mantener su relación en secreto, las noticias sobre ellos empezaron a circular en el cuartel sin que pudieran evitarlo.

En épocas de paz, además, el tiempo libre y la falta de intereses más edificantes promovían con facilidad ese tipo de banalidades. Riza suspiró con hastío.

-¿Acaso somos tan obvios? –indagó con desaliento, dejándose caer en la silla del otro lado del escritorio del general.

-Pues… Si por obvio entiendes llegar juntos al trabajo cada mañana, almorzar juntos cada día, irnos juntos cada noche… Síp, tal vez lo seamos.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto es por tu culpa, Roy Mustang.

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Fuiste tú el que insistió en empezar esta relación!

-Entonces me declaro culpable –dijo él de inmediato con un gracioso ademán.

Riza ya no supo si reír, ahorcarlo, dispararle o abrazarlo. Habían llegado a la instancia complicada de la senda por la que habían virado y ahora tendrían que vérselas con las consecuencias. Aun así, después de haber vencido sus propios escrúpulos, más que preocupada se sentía ansiosa. Si algo malo tenía que suceder, entonces que sucediera de una buena vez. Sólo así sabrían qué hacer.

-Usted tampoco debería cambiar nunca, señor.

A él lo descolocó un poco que volviera a tratarlo con esa formalidad, pero concluyó que algunos cambios requerían tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Usted también debería conservar las cosas que lo hacen ser el de siempre, el Roy que he conocido, el Roy al que he seguido y el Roy al que he jurado proteger.

El general sonrió.

-Es el Roy que tú has sabido construir.

Riza meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-No. Puede que nuestros amigos, yo entre ellos, hayamos influido de algún modo, pero usted se construyó a sí mismo. De lo contrario, no lo respetaría como lo respeto.

-Riza…

-Consérvelo, señor, conserve esa confianza y ese valor a prueba de desengaños y frustraciones –prosiguió ella-. Incluso su descuido y su desfachatez. Sólo porque sé a quién tengo enfrente, podré lidiar con lo que venga.

Como de costumbre, Roy se sintió reconfortado y a la vez carente, porque la amaba tanto que todavía en ese momento, cuando más cerca estaban, si es que más cerca podían estar, dudaba de ser realmente todo lo que ella merecía. De lo que nunca tenía dudas era de que la necesitaba, y por eso jamás podría dar un paso atrás.

Un rato después, antes de que Riza se marchara la sorprendió con un abrazo y un beso largo e intenso. Al desprenderse ella lo miró con reproche, pues alimentarían los chismes si los veían, pero a él no le importó.

-Desfachatez, tal y como pediste –arguyó infantilmente Roy, y la hizo salir antes de que empezara a reclamarle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que disfruten de los últimos cuatro drabbles del proyecto. Les agradezco a todos por su compañía y apoyo._

 _En estas dos últimas entregas cambiará el enfoque del motivo: "Cosas" por "Razones". Me pareció que tratándose del desenlace había que hacer algún cambio, aunque sea mínimo._

 _Saludos para **Jazz** , muchas gracias por tus amabilísimas palabras, me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y de los personajes. Gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para avanzar_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar**

 **.**

Desde luego, aunque nadie se sorprendió demasiado de la relación se murmuraban una serie de especulaciones sobre las consecuencias que tarde o temprano deberían afrontar. Sin embargo, ni Roy ni Riza les daban demasiado fundamento, pues ellos mejor que nadie conocían el reglamento y la serie de disposiciones con las que tendrían que lidiar.

Más ansiosos que preocupados, decidieron que nada podría ser peor que una guerra injusta. Mientras pudieran contender dentro de los límites de un simple despacho, habría esperanzas y formas de defenderse.

Aun así, sabían que sería problemático.

-A menos que podamos demostrar que nuestro desempeño en nada se ha alterado, tendremos que vérnoslas con una mesa rodeada de oficiales exigiendo nuestra renuncia –suspiró Roy aquella mañana detrás de su escritorio-. Y de salirse con la suya, ¿me imaginas buscando empleo? Tal vez pudiera conseguir una pasantía en alguna fragua…

-No creo que sus bromas vayan a solucionar nada, señor.

-Tampoco tu cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi cara de pocos amigos se debe a que, efectivamente, por habernos involucrado hasta este punto a partir de ahora muchos nos darán la espalda, general idiota –masculló ella, crispada.

Sentada del otro lado, apenas podía creerse el buen humor con que el tipo seguía encarando la jornada, casi como si nada hubiese sucedido. En cualquier momento podían citarlos, elevarles un sumario, degradarlos, ponerlos en disponibilidad… Pero él seguía sonriendo tan campante como siempre, bromeando a diestro y siniestro. Riza a veces no sabía si besarlo hasta perder el aire o dispararle en una rodilla.

Iba a reclamarle esa falta de sensatez, pero Roy se le anticipó.

-De nada servirá deprimirnos por esto, Riza –dijo con afabilidad, sosegándola como sólo él podía hacerlo-. Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, así que ahora sólo nos queda avanzar. Y una de las razones por las que deberías avanzar es, precisamente, que siempre habrá un obstáculo que intentará impedírtelo.

Ella lo miró en silencio, comprendiendo sus palabras. El fastidio se le esfumó. Luego le sonrió y le tendió la mano por encima del escritorio para estrechar la suya.

-Roy…

-¿Qué más podríamos hacer? –continuó él, alzándose de hombros con displicencia-. Y decidan lo que decidan, también seguiremos avanzando, _tú_ seguirás avanzando, mi querida Hawkeye. Es lo que mejor sabes hacer porque, entre todas las razones posibles, entiendes que lo mejor siempre nos espera adelante.

Sí, sólo Roy la conocía tan bien como para aplacarle los escrúpulos hasta reducirlos a cero. Él tenía razón, ¿qué más podrían hacer? Incluso cuando los citasen para tratar el tema, tendrían que dirigirse hasta ese despacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

Porque lo peor ya les había pasado y, tal vez, sólo lo mejor estaría aguardándolos más adelante, en algún lugar...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar tú**

 **.**

El bautismo del hijo menor de Edward Elric fue todo lo emotivo que cabía esperarse, así como el reencuentro con los viejos amigos. La celebración transcurrió plagada de anécdotas y buenos recuerdos, y hacia el anochecer los padrinos se marcharon con las energías renovadas.

Siempre les ocurría lo mismo después de una de esas reuniones, pues nada como los amigos, con los que se había pasado por tanto, para recordarse vivos y fuertes. La citación había llegado el día anterior y, a pesar de sus propios intentos, un poco los había afectado.

-En definitiva, yo también soy un general y no podrán ponerme contras las cuerdas fácilmente –comentó Roy cuando retomaron el tema por centésima vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Recuerde que el comité de disciplina está por encima de los grados y jerarquías.

-Al cuerno.

-Y que siendo uno de los candidatos más firmes a asumir como Führer, la lupa estará puesta con mayor escrupulosidad sobre usted.

-Tonterías.

-¡No será una tontería cuando tengas que darles explicaciones, alquimista idiota!

Aunque iba al volante, a Roy no lo distrajo ni un centímetro el exabrupto.

-Pamplinas.

Y continuó conduciendo como si nada. En el silencio que siguió, Riza tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para poder sosegarse. Aquella indolencia la sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, al poco rato, meneó la cabeza con resignación. Lo miró de soslayo, pues Roy había empezado a tararear una canción, y sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

Él lo advirtió y le dirigió una breve mirada, sonriendo, invitándola a tararear también. Riza sonrió más ampliamente pero sólo pudo seguirlo en algunos acordes, pues desconocía la melodía y le dio vergüenza. Aun así, bastó con eso para que se sintiese reconfortada.

Con Roy nunca nada parecía tan amargo.

-Usted también sabe cómo seguir avanzando –comentó de pronto ella, mirando por la ventanilla. Él le preguntó a qué se refería-. Hace unos días me dijo que lo mejor que sé hacer es avanzar, pero usted también lo sabe y tiene sus razones.

-Una de ellas eres tú, a riesgo de sonar cursi –se apresuró a señalar él.

-Cursi y superfluo –repuso ella-. Sus razones van más allá, y lo sabe. De hecho, la mayoría arraiga en el pasado. Aun así avanza. Reparar, levantarse, devolver un poco de justicia, ayudarnos a los demás a hacer lo mismo… Son razones demasiado poderosas para seguir avanzando. Y lo respeto por eso.

Esta vez a Roy le costó un poco más mantenerse concentrado en el camino, pues sus palabras lo habían conmovido.

-No creo que valga tanto –dijo con voz áspera.

Riza lo miró brevemente y luego volvió a enfocarse en el paisaje del campo sucediéndose del otro lado de la ventanilla.

-Nadie dijo que lo valga –murmuró-, sino que lo hace. Y en este mundo, Roy, el que hace es el que trasciende, no el que permanece lamentándose o excusándose. Y precisamente por eso, además de respetarte, me he enamorado de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Llegando al final de este proyecto, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que han seguido la historia y la han apoyado con sus hermosos comentarios. Mil gracias :)_

 _Saludos para **Jazz** , me alegra que los personajes y estos intentos por emparejarlos sigan siendo de tu agrado. Ya no podré agradecerte, así que me despido ahora. Muchas gracias por haberte enganchado con la historia, por tu tiempo y por tus amables palabras. Que sigas bien :)_

 _Espero que disfruten de esta última entrega. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Roy/Riza_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para quedarse_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte**

 **.**

La presentación ante el comité de disciplina fue todo lo tensa, incómoda, engorrosa y extensa que cabía esperarse. Cada oficial del lado acusador tenía su pila de expedientes para chequear y los dos que estaban siendo sometidos a escrutinio contaban con lo propio, por lo cual demoraron casi una jornada en quedar de algún modo satisfechos. Aunque nada se resolviese al final.

La cosa llevaría tiempo y ambos lo sabían. Riza y Roy caminaron de regreso a sus despachos por el largo corredor al principio en un reflexivo silencio, para terminar el recorrido suspirando con cansancio.

-¿Cómo crees que nos haya ido allí adentro? –indagó ella por fin.

-Como el diablo –murmuró él.

-Supongo que así iba a pasar.

-Pero esto no se quedará así…

Riza lo miró de soslayo y comprobó en la mirada de Roy la determinación que tanto le conocía. Sonrió de lado. Más allá de las dificultades y lo tedioso del camino que tenían por delante, incluso con todos los factores jugando en contra, no se arrepentía de nada. Por el contrario, a esas alturas agradecía poder seguir transitando esa senda a su lado, condujera adonde condujese.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí –le dijo.

En ese momento llegaban a la puerta de su despacho y, deteniéndose allí, Roy la interrogó con la mirada.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí, qué bueno que no estés en ninguna otra parte lejana e incógnita –repitió Riza tomándolo de las manos, olvidando el lugar y las formalidades-. Debes quedarte siempre conmigo, entre otras razones porque nada parece tan difícil u obscuro a tu lado, ni pesado, y porque la única forma de concebir alguna esperanza es a través de tu apoyo.

-Riza…

-Nunca te alejes de mí, Roy Mustang. Tú lo has iniciado, ahora debes hacerte responsable. Si llegas a dudar aunque sea un segundo, tengo al menos otras cien razones para que te quedes aquí, justo aquí. No pienso volver a decírtelo.

-Sabes que no existe otro lugar para mí que aquél donde tú estés, me ofendes al señalármelo, Hawkeye –repuso Roy en tono juguetón, disimulando la emoción que sentía.

-Pues qué bueno que estemos de acuerdo en esto, ya no tendré que dispararte si te escapas.

Sonrieron sin ganas. Aun así, ¿qué más podrían desear? ¿Que los disculpen? ¿Que los exoneren? Tenían edad y experiencia suficiente, además de un vínculo único y constituido, como para andar necesitando la aprobación de los demás.

Lo entendieron sin palabras, con las manos entrelazadas y la confianza que los unía. Y después de unos minutos más de íntimo intercambio, sonrieron con mayor convicción. Aunque fuera incierto, el futuro ya no les inquietaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte tú**

 **.**

Las rendiciones de cuenta se sucedieron a lo largo de varias semanas sin llegar a un dictamen final. Roy maldecía de cansancio. Nunca le había parecido el ejército tan burocrático como entonces, tan ineficaz e irresoluto.

-Son más lentos que caracoles viejos –masculló un domingo mientras almorzaban.

-Están confundidos –acotó Riza con indiferencia, pues la situación ya la había hastiado-. Tienen en sus cabezas un reglamento y enfrente de sus ojos el general que salvó al país y al mundo. No tienen la más remota idea de cómo hacerlos coincidir.

-Malditos burócratas.

-Tal vez –convino Riza-, pero también pobres generaciones nuevas de oficiales inexpertos cuyo oficial de referencia ha roto las reglas sin aviso ni miramiento. Los viejos nos hubiesen condenado a la hoguera cuatro semanas atrás, pero ellos están desorientados. Y desconcertados.

Roy le dio la razón a regañadientes. Una vez más, la sensatez de la mujer ganaba espacio en su interior para empezar a rescatarlo del fastidio.

-Entonces tal vez nunca se resuelva este asunto –concluyó.

-Quizá.

-Envejeceremos antes de que se decidan a despedirnos.

-¿Tanto te importa? –indagó Riza-. Como van las cosas, la verdad es que ya no me interesa. De ellos no necesito nada, toda mi vida me ha bastado contigo. Para mi desgracia.

Él la miró y le sonrió. Vaya códigos que se traían. Sin embargo, sólo pudo sentirse agradecido.

-Nunca desaparezcas, Riza Hawkeye –le pidió impostando la voz como si fuera una orden. Luego suavizó la expresión y continuó-: Tu modo de ver las cosas, la confianza que sigues depositando en mí, la forma como me miras ahora, esta comida que has preparado… No puedo pedir nada más. Aun así, insistiré en que te quedes, quédate justo allí. Entre las razones para que te quedes la principal es este día a día que puedo sobrellevar sólo porque estás a mi lado.

-Entonces no me iré a ninguna parte.

-Ya no podemos -repuso Roy-. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué otro lugar nos queda? Hace tiempo que ya hemos construido entre los dos, conciente o inconcientemente, el rincón en donde queremos permanecer. Sólo faltaba reconocer la razón principal.

-La razón por la que seguimos luchando –dijo ella en un suspiro. Se levantó, fue a sentarse en su falda y lo besó fugazmente-. La razón que nos trajo hasta aquí y la que todavía nos ilusiona.

-Y vaya si costó conseguir que se note.

Riza entrecerró los ojos en gesto de advertencia.

-¿Me estás reprochando algo, Roy Mustang?

Él alzó los brazos como dándose por vencido.

-Dios me libre de semejante atrevimiento.

-Deberás ponerte a pensar en otra razón para retenerme –le previno Riza con fingido enojo.

-Pues si tú tienes cien, puedo asegurarte que yo tengo mil. Y una vida por delante para decirlas una por una y retenerte cada día.

-Te hace feliz hostigarme, ¿eh?

-Y cuando se me acaben esas mil inventaré dos mil más -agregó él, dichoso con la sola idea-. Nada como el amor para mantenerse ingenioso y activo.

 **FIN**


End file.
